


Into the Blue

by streetcar_named_desire



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: But it's going somewhere, M/M, Ryden, Spooky, all i know is that theyre on a train, buckle in, i dont know where this is going, listening to lana del rey so it might be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcar_named_desire/pseuds/streetcar_named_desire
Summary: Ryan has made himself a mess. Nowhere seems like home, and he can only stay somewhere until he gets that panicky feeling that he should leave. He's just living day-to-day, but is that really enough?I'll try to update this every Saturday, but we'll see how long that lasts.





	Into the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to actually finish this one. I'm not completely sure where this is going, but I think it'll be fun! Stay tuned, I have a good feeling about it.  
> Have a lovely day, and thank you so much for your time!

His face bumped against the icy-cold, shiveringly clear pane of glass next to him. The noise of the engine was loud, and it drowned out his thoughts, but he was thankful for that. His earbuds were in, but nothing played. It was just an excuse not to be present, an excuse not to talk or acknowledge anyone or anything in this world at the moment. Of course there was a reason for this, but he didn’t really care to think about that. There was a reason for everything.

His eyes appeared glossed-over. He had been up all night, sitting in his cramped but still expensive San Francisco apartment, thinking about how he had to get out of there, weed keeping him company. That was the reason he was on the train at that moment, racing toward somewhere that just seemed more free. He didn’t even know where it was, he had bought a ticket at random, knowing he’d get off when the time seemed right.

That’s how he lived his life, waiting for the time to be right before doing anything. Most of the time this didn’t follow any logic. So far it had simply led him to be unemployed, living in San Francisco off of the money he had inherited from his dad, but at least he was alive.

The train screeched to a stop, jarring him out of his thoughts and pushing his shaggy brown hair into his face. A flood of people crowded onto the train, bringing with them loud voices all clamoring to be heard over each other. Seats filled all around him, but the one next to him stayed empty for a surprisingly long time. Yeah, he looked like a mess, bloodshot eyes and greasy hair from not showering for two weeks. But whatever, he’d get off at the next stop.

As it filled, the train felt increasingly more like one of the places he had to get away from, and he felt his breaths coming faster and faster. Abruptly, the train started again, and he almost fell into the seat in front of him.

Within a matter of what felt like seconds the train arrived at the next place, a small town that he had never heard of before. It would do. 

He pushed himself out of the train, elbowing people out of his way. They shot him dirty looks, but he barely noticed. Finally he was out, sucking in the fresh air. He couldn’t get enough, and his head was full of cobwebs. The clear blue sky spun above him, and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He was faintly aware of someone standing in front of him trying to communicate with him, but the words just washed over him like unpleasantly warm water. 

The floor of the train station blurred, and his vision was speckled with black. Those dots seemed to grow until they encompassed his whole world, and he succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
